elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mournhold
Mournhold, also known as the City of Gems, is a temple-city within the capital city of Almalexia, the largest and oldest city in Morrowind, named for its patron goddess. Traditionally, the King of Morrowind was based in here, as it was the first capital city established by Tiber Septim and Queen Barenziah in the late Second Era. However, following 4E 6, the capital moved to Blacklight.Dialoge with Adril Arano during Mournhold,_Godsreach_-_Morrowind.png|Mournhold circa 3E 427 Mournhold (Online) 1.png|Mournhold circa 2E 582 Mournhold (Arena).png|Mournhold circa 3E 399 History First Era On the 12th of Sun's Dusk, 1E 2920, Mournhold was destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon. Almalexia, Sotha Sil and Vivec were too late to stop the Daedric Prince but managed to banish him back to Oblivion. The ruins of the city then became known as Old Mournhold, while the city was built anew on top of it.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk Second Era Since its destruction in the dawn of the First Era, Mournhold was gradually rebuilt during the Second Era. Following the fall of the Akaviri Potentate, a substantial amount of Mournhold had been remade and it became the capital of the Ebonheart Pact during the Alliance War.Events of During the Alliance War, the Deshaan Plains have been afflicted with a disease known as the Llodos Plague. This resulted in the city overflowing with people. The local Ordinators had people sign into the city. The Maulborn created a small army underneath the city from the Mournhold sewers to attack the city. The Vestige and an agent of the Morag Tong defeated Commander Kalara and her army with also the help of Almalexia. After the attack, some Maulborn agents escaped into the Tribunal Temple where they opened Daedric portals throughout the temple. The Vestige defeated the daedra and undergone the three trails for Almalexia, Vivec, and Sotha Sil's blessing to enter the High Chapel. In the end, they defeated the Maulborn and saved Mournhold. Following the Interregnum, Almalexia commissioned the expansion of Mournhold as reaction to the rise of Tiber Septim. The expansion was finished in the Third Era, and Almalexia renamed the outer part of the city after herself.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/zenimax-online-writers-reddit-ama Zenimax Online Writer's AMA — Lawrence Schick] Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum, the Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos. In 3E 427, the Nerevarine came to Mournhold from Ebonheart to investigate the Dark Brotherhood. They later began to do jobs and tasks for the High King Helseth Hlaalu and Tribunal god Almalexia. Another Tribunal god Sotha Sil and his creations called the Fabricants then appeared and attacked the city. The Nerevarine was then sent to re-forge Trueflame and kill the suspected Sotha Sil in his Clockwork city. It was then revealed that was murdered it was in fact Almalexia who went insane, led the attack and framed him. She was then killed by the Nerevarine who then returned to Mournhold. The Daedric Prince Azura appeared and told them that the Nerevarine prophecy was now complete, and that it was Almalexia's lust for power and loss of her godhood that drove her insane.Events of Fourth Era According to Neloth, Mournhold was sacked by Argonians some time in the Fourth Era, during the Argonian Invasion. The province's capital then switched to Blacklight as a result.Dialouge with Neloth A Dunmer couple returned to Mournhold from Solstheim in 4E 201, Athras and Nilara Ienth, and Nilara mention the city's condition in a letter to her sister Milore Ienth, who still lives on the northern island.To Milore from Nilara The Dunmer continue to make improvements to the Mournhold Temple, removing the last vestiges of Almalexia's mark and adding a new sanctuary to the temple. Plaza Brindisi Dorom has now changed as well, as House Indoril have erected a large building there to house all of the new pilgrims and priests who wish to pay their respects at the temple. However, Barenziah's palace is still completely unoccupied and most of the Redoran Guard have been reassigned to other parts of Morrowind and to Solstheim. Gallery The Tribunal Temple in Mournhold.jpg|The Tribunal Temple. Mournhold map.jpg|Map of Mournhold in the Third Era. Mournhold Guardian.png|Mournhold Guardian in . Trivia *When Arena was going to be a Tournament based game, Mournhold's team was known as the Blade Dancers.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades] By game *Mournhold (Arena) *Mournhold (Tribunal) *Mournhold (Online) Appearances * * ** * * es:El Duelo fr:Longsanglot uk:Морнхолд Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Capital Cities Category:Lore: Cities